numberblocks_scratchfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Numberblock Animatronics
Here is the list of Numberblock Animatronics and other characters in Numberblocks Basics 2 - 5. Birthday Numberblocks *One - She is white with grey cheeks and eye. She has black limbs. *Two - He is white with orange cheeks, eyes and limbs. He has a slot machine on his belly. *Three - White with blue features and a blue 3-pointed crown with 3 huge yellow glowing pom-poms. She is the mascot of "Birthday Parlour". *Four - Same as regular, but he is white with yellow features, he also holds a Seven hand puppet. *Five - Same as regular, but she is white with green features. As Pentangle, her blocks and limbs are mangled all over the place. *Lucky - He is the same as Seven, but with only 2 blocks, no legs, as he is a handpuppet and yellow cheeks. Like Seven in the first game, he can grow an excessively large mouth during his jumpscare. Salvage Numberblocks *One - Same as One, but with tints of black. She is missing one arm and a chunk of one of her legs. She is also missing her left cheek. She is the only Salvage Numberblock to appear in Basics 5. *One (Alphablocks) - She is the same as the other version, but chunks of her body is missing too, as well as most of the 'skin' on her arms and legs being withered away, revealing her endoskeleton. *Two - Same as the regular Two, but he is missing his eyes and half of his top block, making him the same height as Vermone. *Three - Same as the reguler, but she is missing her face and 2 points from her 3-pointed crown. Her eyes are gone, revealing 2 glowing dots where they should be. *Four - Same as regular, but his suit is slightly withered away. He is missing a chunk of one of his eyebrows and is missing one of his legs. *Five - Same as regular, but she is missing her hi-five arm. *Six - Same as regular, but she is missing her right eye and right arm. Gloomy Numberblocks *Two - Same as Regular, but with dark blue features and is black with orange glowing stripes and black eyes with orange pupils. *Four - Same as Regular, but with dark green features and is black with green glowing stripes and black eyes with green pupils. *Six - Same as Regular, but is black with indigo glowing stripes. One's variations *One - Same as regular, but with dark olive features and is black with red glowing stripes and black eyes with red pupils. *Wunsie - Same as regular, but with dark olive features and is gold with yellow glowing stripes and black eyes with yellow pupils. *Gloomsie - Same as regular, but with black features and is black with yellow glowing stripes and black eyes with red pupils. Other Numberblocks *Circle - Same as Four, but he's circular and pink with blue features. *Pulverizer - Really dark purple, blue and green with 2 green tentacles and 2 purple tentacles. Inside the tank there is a 'p' and the numbers 1-10 inside, as well as a pair of eyes and sometimes a mouth too. The face is missing and there are 2 red dots where they should be. Pulverizer is an old P model that was revealed to be a rejected Birthday Three as they went too far on the body parts. *Soul - A single purple eye with a purple pupil and there is a big mouth with purple lips. He has purple smoke surrounding his face. He has no body, as he is a ghost. Appearances *Birthday One, Birthday Four, Birthday Five and Lucky are the only NB2 characters to only appear in their game and in UNN. Birthday Two appears normal in NB2 and is withered in NB: MI. Birthday Three appears normal in NB2 and as Plushi in NB4. *Salvage One appears in NB2 and NB5. Salvage Two only appears in NB2 and not in UNN. The rest appear on both NB2 and UNN. *All the Gloomy characters appear in NB4 and UNN. *Pulverizer appears in NB2 and NB5, as well as UNN. *Circle and Soul appear in NB5 and UNN. In UNN, Circle and Soul weren't programmed yet.